Neloth
Summary Master Neloth is a Dunmer Mage who resides in the main tower of Tel Mithryn with his apprentice, Talvas Fathryon. He also employs various workers within the settlement, including a steward, cook, and mycologist. He wears a set of Telvanni robes and shoes and carries an ebony dagger. He is a master-ranked member and Councilor of the Great House Telvanni and is involved in the Telvanni storyline as well as the Main Quest of the game Morrowind and in the main quest of the Skyrim Dragonborn DLC. He is respected by the other masters of the House and was feared by the citizens of Sadrith Mora when he lived there. At some point before the eruption of Red Mountain in 4E 05, Neloth left the island and moved to Solstheim, where he grew his citadel, Tel Mithryn, and the surrounding buildings with cuttings he brought from Morrowind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, Possibly Low 2-C Name: Master Neloth of House Telvanni Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of Years Old (On 3E.427, he was old enough to dismiss a 200 years old dunmer as a child. Is still alive on 4E.201, over 207 years later) Classification: Dunmer, Enchanting Master, Conjuration Master, House Telvanni Wizard-Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Longevity, Magic, Reality Warping (All Magic comes from the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Summoning, Paralysis Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Stealth Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Illusion Creation, Biological Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Levitation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Transmutation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense life, undead, and automation), Necromancy, Invisibility, Self-Sustenance (Possibly Type 3), Darkness Manipulation, Magic Resistance; Absorption and Reflection, Fire and Lightning Resistance, Resistance to: Mind Manipulation (Resisted Miraak's Bend Will shout. Unaffected by several illusion spells), Madness Manipulation (Could read Herma-Mora's Black Books without losing his mind), Diseases, likely many others Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Due to his status as an incredibly old and powerful Archmage of House Telvanni as well as his role in the Dragonborn Questline, Neloth should be at least comparable to the likes of the Greybeards), Possibly Universe level+ (Claimed to be the strongest wizard The Dovahkiin would ever meet, and should they be the Archmage of the College of Winterhold he'll simply scoff at their position. When the Dovahkiin uses their Thu'um, Neloth answers sarcastically, and doesn't show to be impressed. Considered Miraak to be a rather formidable opponent, but ultimately more of a nuisance than an actual threat, and even believed himself as being able to teach him and said that Miraak would have been a curious apprentice) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least comparable to dragons such as Odahviing, who can cross Skyrim in seconds, and should also be far above powerful mages who can cast, and react to lightning-based spells), Possibly Immeasurable (Is supposed to be comparable to the Dovahkiin and Miraak. Kept up with the Nerevarine, and should be able to match Divayth Fyr and a weakened Vivec) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Physically, At least Multi-Continent level, Possibly Universe level+ with Magic Stamina: Possibly limitless (According to his apprentice, Neloth doesn't need sleep and never tires) Range: Hundreds of kilometers (Located Ildari Sarothril from across Solstheim) Standard Equipment: His Staff Enchanter, Heart Stones, a dagger Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (An expert at the art of enchanting and many other magical fields. He could also understand the purpose of the Black Books and knew most of its locations. Had a profound understanding about the nature Hermaeus Mora and his library, Apocrypha, a higher-dimensional realm of eldritch horrors known to drive even the most powerful mages inside it completely mad within days. Very good at logical deduction) Gallery NelothArt1.jpeg NelothArt2.jpeg NelothArt3.jpg NelothMorrowind.png|''Neloth in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' NelothDragonborn.jpg|''Neloth in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Geniuses Category:Summoners Category:Paralysis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Biology Users Category:Physics Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Disease Users Category:Curse Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Probability Users Category:Acid Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Necromancers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2